pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
General Cynder
General Cynder, former Spyro's companion, is the only dragon who can (theoretically) match the dark masters' strength and the only hope for a peace to return someday. Personality & Character Calm, quiet, collected and not talkative. Her personality is comparable to a cat. Quietly observing from a distance and only speaking when it's necessary. And WHEN she talks, she knows very well what to say. Skills & abilities Due to Malefor's corruption at young age, Cynder received an ability to wield and master elements from different branches. However, unlike the purple dragons, the majority of her elements are dark, and only her element of wind is light. All elements are on the Guardian level. Aside from that, she is capable of breathing pure dragon energy. Weaknesses Cynder doesn't have any specific weaknesses. Like anyone, she would be overpowered when facing opponents much powerful than her, like both the Dark Masters together. Backstory Before the Dark War III It's unknown who Cynder's family was, but she was born in the same time as Spyro. In 1540, the night when the Dark Armies raided the Dragon Temple, the ape king known as Gaul kidnapped Cynder's egg, therefore choosing her the be the dragons who would free the first Dark Master, Malefor. Not long after she hatched, the little hatchling was held in chains as Gaul corrupted her with Malefor's dark powers, turning her into a terrifying adult dark dragon hybrid who was brainwashed to do whatever the Dark Master wished. The year was 1544. As the new general of the dark army, Cynder led the Apes in the war against the dragon race and the old Guardians. Cynder's involvement tilted the war to the dark forces, she was about to free the dark master and finish the guardians once and for all. However, in 1551 a young purple dragon managed to foil her plans, defeat her and free both her body and will from Malefor's control. She transformed back to her true form: a young dragoness, but was about the be sucked into a portal. Fortunately, she was saved by this young dragon, named Spyro, and was brought back to the dragon temple. The year was 1552. Cynder lived with Spyro and the old guardians in the Dragon Temple for a couple of weeks. Eventually, she left because of self-guilt for all the things she did under Malefor's control, desperate to find her own place in the world. Yet still, the fates of the two young dragons were tied again later. Cynder was captured and brought before Gaul, who wanted to leave her fate to Malefor. Spyro went to save her and fought the Ape King, yet both fell to The Night of Eternal Darkness began and Spyro was corrupted by the evil energy. Spyro used his dark powers to kill Gaul without mercy but was then knocked out by Cynder, turning him back to normal. Unfortunately, the fight against Gaul cause the entire place to collapse, the two dragons and the dragonfly were trapped. Thanks to Spyro's time fury, the three were frozen inside a crystal and saved from the collapse. In 1555, Spyro and Cynder were broken free from the crystal by Grublins and were taken to the Catacombs in order to be sacrificed to the Golem. They were saved by Hunter who helped them escape from the golem and led them to the Enchanted Forest. They rested there for a while as Hunter explained to them what happened during the last three years: Malefor returned and the second dark war started. After some troubles on the way, they finally arrived at Warfang and reunited with the guardians. Together, they overcame Malefor's dark forces and eventually defeated the dark master, imprisoning him once again and putting an end to the second dark war. Spyro and Cynder were considered war heroes. All the species celebrated the long-awaited "eternal peace", as it was called back then. The Dark War III The Begining of the War In 1556, one year after Malefor's second defeat, Spyro turned evil out of nowhere and freed Malefor out of his prison. Cynder was there when it happened, she was there when her companion turned against everything they ever fought for. She tried to stop it, but it was too late. Cynder had to flee, terribly wounded, and a new Dark War was about to happen. Cynder's actions before joining the army in 1557 are mostly unknown, except meeting Casi Silverscale for the first time and being introduced to his idea for a force dedicated to hunt down and kill the dark masters, called "The Freedom Flyers". Cynder turned it down at the first moment she heard of it. When the dark war started, strange creatures of darkness began roaming the world, and obviously, they attacked the city constantly. When the wall was under construction, Cynder helped fight the so-called "Darkers" and got countless wounds which caused her to rest and recover for some time. Service in the Army After she recovered, Cynder had no idea what to do next. She didn't know where Spyro could be and she felt alone. Cynder then joined the army, and after three years they encountered Hunter, terribly wounded, and a rock named Jeremy. Hunter told them that his village was destroyed and he was the only survivor. Back then, the general of the army was Doucheicus Blackclaw, and he wasn't interested in the extra ballast, so he aimed to kill the cheetah. Cynder stood up against Blackclaw in order to protect Hunter, which led to a fight between the two dragons. The battle didn't go well for Cynder and Blackclaw was about to kill her. Fortunately for Cynder, Casi used his gravity powers to throw the general off balance, giving her the opportunity to strike and eventually win the battle. As the victor, she became the new general of the army. As the New General The year was 1561. This time, Cynder agreed with Casi's idea and the two, with Hunter and Jeremy, founded the Freedom Flyers. Casi help made thing much easier for Cynder, he always stayed one rank beneath her and stood by her side, giving her advice when necessary. Even Flame eventually joined the team, together they had to ensure that Warfang will survive until they find the dark masters and kill them. They to built a strong team of warriors and each day they were close to finding the purple dragons. Unfortunately, it was all changed in one day... The Bloody Dawn When she was informed about the massive army on its way to Warfang, led by the dark masters themselves, she knew the Freedom Flyers were not enough to match them in numbers, even alongside the army, the police, and the royal guard. Then, the ex-general had an idea: letting citizens fight as well. The responsibility for such a monstrous decision would fall on her, but she had no other choice. During the battle, Cynder and other powerful dragons had to take dawn the teriffing golem called Cataclysm, as Casi held it in one place using his gravity powers. With the golem destroyed, the general switched to Malefor but lost. She was terribly wounded and would have been killed if Casi didn't save her at the last moment. Flame defended her as she was barely able to move for the rest of the battle. Eventually, she lost conscience due to an explosion. Before the healers could take care of her, angry citizens dragged her away to a temple, there they pinned her to the ground with the intention of executing her for her decision. But thankfully, the rescue came before they them managed to do so. The savior was Princess Ember herself. Cynder, like any other survivor, didn't know for sure how the battle ended and why the dark army retreated while having a huge advantage over the forces of Warfang. After the Bloody Dawn Even with all the losses, the Freedom Flyers still continue to operate. They were the only ones who were allowed to go outside the walls as the soldiers of the army were denied of it for their own protection. Even though her reputation and the one of the Freedom Flyers were heavily affected by the battle's aftermath, Her motivation stayed the same, maybe even got stronger. The Warfang Break-in Relationships Spyro Her former childhood companion and friend who turned evil a year after Malefor's imprisonment. Since then, she has viewed that all purple dragons are meant to become evil if not sooner or later, and before they do that, they must be destroyed if they are born. NO EXCEPTIONS. Concerning Spyro now, she wants nothing more than to kill him. And Malefor, too. Casi Silverscale Her closest friend for many years. The two of them often have unspoken conversations and seem to understand each other more than anyone in the team. Flame Goldcrest Her teammate. Cynder trusts him as a part of team alpha, as he helped the team many times, including saving her during the Bloody Dawn. Gallery Pure_light_general_cynder_by_xannador-d7q2go4.jpg|Concept art Pure_lighgeneral_cynder_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9ljd2y.png|Reference No_need_to_be_big_when_you_re_strong_by_xannador-d787v0a.jpg|Cynder using siren element Pl bloody dawn excerpt by ruscsi-dbp0ya0.png|Cynder pinned down inside a temple right after the Bloody Dawn Bloody aftermath da by dragonsia san ddboo9r.png|Cynder being protected by Ember while being pinned down in the tample Burnerfamtree.png|Cynder's family tree Notes * Cynder was corrupted by Malefor's dark magic in her childhood, therefore her dragon type is listed as "dark dragon hybrid" (she's not half-darker or something). Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Freedom Flyers Category:Citizens Category:Team Alpha